JOHNNY'S JOHTO ADVENTURES SAGE 1
by darkdemon99
Summary: A young boy named Johnny Titan has just turned 10 years old and is now a Pokemon trainer he now has his starter pokemon and he is traveling along side him is Ash Misty and Brock from the kanto region together they travel all through the Johto region getting badges and making new friends but will friendship still last when 2 friends have to face each other in the Johto Leagues
1. CHAPTER 1 DON'T TOUCH THAT DILLE

**CHAPTER: 1 DON'T TOUCH THAT' DILLE**

**This is my first every Pokémon OC story this is the first part of a long Saga this story and others like this story will take place in season 3 of Pokémon during the Johto episodes all the way through Hoenn, and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos and my OC character Johnny Titan will be going around these five regions along with Ash and his friends from Brock and Misty in Johto. May Max and Brock in Hoenn. Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. To Iris and Cilan in Unova. And finally Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos. I do not own anything about Pokémon or the characters I only own my OC characters and the nicknames I give my Pokémon please review unless your rude then don't review but if you have nice things to say or helpful advice I'm all ears now with that out of the way let the story begin.**

Everybody wants to be a mas-ter  
everybody wants to show their skills  
everybody wants to get there fas-ter  
Make their way to the top of the hill

each time you try

Your gonna get a little bit bet-ter  
Each step you climb  
It's one more step up the ladder

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
Be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto

Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to call their mark  
Stand alone in the victory circle  
Stick their claim where the music starts

Give it all you've got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot  
What you learn will come together

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)  
It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude)  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Ohhh  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto!

"The Johto Region a place full of wonder and adventure with never before seen Pokémon our story begins in a little place called New Bark Town where 10 year old boy Johnny Titan is now of age to start his journey as a Pokémon trainer but it seems our friend is still sleeping" The Narrator said as I Johnny Titan was still passed out sleep with a grin on my face.

"Johnny son it's time to get up or you will be late to Professor Elm's lab" My mother shouted but it still didn't wake me up.

"Don't worry mom I'll wake up Johnny for you hey Feraligatr go upstairs and use a small blast of your ice beam on my brother's legs and feet you know give him a ice cold wake up" My older brother Bobby said to his Pokémon Feraligatr while he laughed.

"Ferali" Feraligatr said which meant that he agreed with his trainer and went upstairs to my room.

"I thought you were going to wake up our little brother yourself not send Feraligatr to wake him up for you" My older sister Thaila said as she was giving Bobby a dirty look while she fed her grass type Pokémon Meganium.

"Oh lighten up Thaila besides it will get him up faster so he's not late and misses out on picking his first starter Pokémon" Bobby said with a smile.

"Yeah well you will have to explain what the screaming noise is when he does wake up to see half his body frozen in ice" Thaila said.

"He's not going to scream" Bobby said as he said that on cue both he and Thaila and our mother all heard my scream from upstairs.

"What were you saying about our little brother not screaming" Thaila said as everyone in my house went upstairs only to find me laying on the ground with my legs and feet frozen in ice.

"I Heard screaming is everything ok what happened in here" My father said as he and his Magmar came up stairs to find me on the ground in my PJ's covered in ice from my waist down to my feet.

"Oh why don't you ask Bobby why I'm covered in ice Dad" I said toward my dad as I was glaring at my older brother.

"What does Johnny mean by asking you what happened?" My Dad asked looking at Bobby confused which made my older sister Sigh in innocence.

"What Johnny means dad is Mom tried waking him up so he's not late to Professor Elm's lab but he never answered so Bobby offered to wake him up but instead of Bobby going up himself Bobby sent Feraligatr to use ice beam on Johnny's Legs and feet" Thaila said filling our dad in on what he missed.

"Oh ok then Thank you Thaila now Bobby what you did was not smart next time go upstairs yourself" our Father said looking at Bobby.

"Yes Dad" Bobby said in boredom while Thaila laughed.

"Ok now that that's taken care of WILL SOMEONE MELT THE FROZEN ICE BEFORE MY LEGS AND FEET BECOME NUM" I shouted as I was still frozen from my waist down to my feet.

"Oh yeah sorry son Magmar use a tiny bit of your flamethrower and melt the ice" My dad said to his Magmar.

"Mag" Magmar said as he walked over to me and used a small bit of his Flamethrower and melted the ice.

"Thanks for the help Magmar" I said to my dad's Magmar.

"Well now that little excitement is over come on I made breakfast to celebrate Johnny's big day" my mother said as we all went back downstairs to have breakfast.

"So tell me Son today is the day do you know which Pokémon you want when you reach Professor Elm's lab" my father asked me as he started eating.

"Yep I've already thought about who I'm picking dad and I think I'm making the right pick" I said as I ate my breakfast.

"That's good your first Pokémon is always your first friend" Thaila said as she ate her breakfast.

"So I bet your going to pick Totodille I'm I right because Totodille's final evolution is Feraligatr and my Feraligatr is the strongest Pokémon" Bobby said with a grin as Thaila rolls her eyes.

"Oh please Bobby stop annoying our little brother he can pick which ever starter Pokémon he wants" Thaila says.

"Thank you big sis at least you're not bugging me" I said smiling at my older sister.

"So son you know your father is a fighting and fire and rock type person and I'm an electric and psychic and ghost type person and Thaila is a grass and bug and poison type person and Bobby is a water and ice and steel type person" My mother said looking at me.

"I know mom and I'm going to pick Fire and dark and dragon type Pokémon and my first Pokémon I get from Professor Elm will be Cyndaquil" In said telling my family what pokemon ill be catching and what my starter pokemon will be.

"A fire type Pokémon as your starter Pokémon that's my boy" my Dad said with a big grin on his face.

"Cyndaquil is a cute Pokémon and its final evolution is Tyohlosion which is pretty strong Pokémon" My mother said.

"Yeah I know plus I figured if Bobby is a water and ice and steel type Pokémon trainer and Thaila is a grass and bug and poison type Pokémon trainer then maybe I should be a Fire and Dark and dragon type Pokémon trainer" I said.

"That's wonderful son I'm sure you will become a great Pokémon trainer" My Mother said.

"Thanks Mom I really hope I do good in the Gym Battles and then the Johto League" I said looking at my mother.

"Well just remember when you get to the Johto League we will be rooting for you little brother" My sister Thaila said with a smile.

"Thanks Thaila ok mom I'm finished eating I'm going to go and get my stuff ready for my journey" I said as I ran upstairs to get my stuff.

As I ran into my room I grabbed my big backpack and started packing it with the important stuff I would need for my journey.

"Let's see Compass check" I said as I threw my compass into my bag.

"Map check" I said as I put my map into my bag.

As I did that I started to pack my winter jacket and my rain jacket and I packed afew more stuff as I finished packing I went over to my closet and grabbed my clothes to wear.

As I grabbed my Black shirt and put it on I also grabbed my red and black pants and I put them on next I slipped my red leather jacket on along with my black fingerless gloves and I slipped my shoes on.

"Now where are my goggles?" I said to myself as I finally found my goggles and I finally ran downstairs to see my family looking at me.

"What's with the goofy goggles your wearing they look stupid" My brother Bobby said while he was laughing at my goggles on my head.

"Well for your information Bobby I'm wearing my goggles so if I come across a snow storm or a rain storm or a wind storm or even a sand storm I will be ready" I said as I stuck my tongue out at my older brother.

"Well I think they look good on you little brother besides you should always be prepared for any kind of weather" My sister Thaila said looking at me.

"Thanks Thaila well I should probably get going I don't want to be late and miss my chance to get a Pokémon" I said to my family.

"Wait son before you go I packed you a lunch box that will last you until you get to your first gym" My mother said as she handed me my lunch box.

"Thanks mom well see you all when I get to the Johto Leagues" I said to my family as I finally ran out the door and I started to make my way to professor Elm's lab.

Meanwhile walking through a foggy forest, three familiar people named Ash, Misty and Brock all left from Pallet town and they were now heading to New Bark Town to register for the Johto League. After being lost, Misty scolds Ash.

"Pika pi" Pikachu said as he sat on top of ash's head and was pointing at something.

"What Pikachu? Yeah that branch does look familiar" Ash said as he looked at the branch.

"Ash you mean oh no we've been walking around in circles all day you said you knew where you were going and now were lost now where do we go" Misty shouted as she fell to her knees.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you be the one to decide" Ash shouted back as Misty finally stood up and she looked pissed.

"That's a good idea I'll find a way out of here" Misty said as she started to look around which made Ash smirk.

"Come on Misty let's go were waiting for your direction" Ash said as he was teasing Misty.

"Don't rush me Ash I just have to think" Misty said.

"Well this is going to be a brand new experience for you" Ash said teasing Misty again.

"WHERE NOT LOST BECAUSE OF ME" Misty shouted towards Ash.

"Hey yelling never solves anything so just calm down you two need to be more mature like me" Brock said as he stood between Ash and Misty to stop them from fighting.

After awhile Misty's Togepi then hops out of Misty's arms and Pikachu follows after.

"Pikachu Pikachu" Ash said as he started to run after his Pikachu until he saw a mysterious Pokémon at the lake.

"A Pokémon?" Brock said as he was looking at the mysterious Pokémon.

"It's beautiful" Misty said looking at the mysterious Pokémon.

"Huh it sure is" Ash said as he was still looking at the mysterious Pokémon.

As the mysterious Pokémon started to leave Ash started to chase after it only for him and Pikachu and Togepi to fall as Misty and Brock fell aswell when they ran after Ash.

Elsewhere three other people named Jesse James and Meowth who were called Team Rocket were walking and they seemed lost too.

"Will never find our way out of this" Jesse said sadly.

"This fog is thicker then pea soup" James said.

"Yeah without the little chunks of ham" Meowth said.

"Oh it looks like it finally lifted" Jesse said happily.

"Hot diggity dog" James said happily.

"Let's go get lunch" Meowth said happily as the three started running until they came towards a building.

"What's that?" Meowth said.

"It looks like a university?" James said.

"Or maybe some kind of school?" Meowth said.

"Oh if it is a school then maybe we will find some kind of a cafeteria" Jesse said happily as a bunch of Fearow's flew by scaring them and making them run inside the building.

"This is for the birds" Jesse, James and Meowth all said together.

"Is that you nurse Joy thanks for coming over at such short notice I guess I should've called weeks ago but I got caught up in my research project you will find the Pokémon we talked about running around the lab somewhere?" Professor Elm said not even looking up from his research.

"Pokémon" James whispered towards Jesse.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Elm said as he still hadn't looked up from his research.

"Not a problem in the world" Jesse said as she did a fake impression of Nurse Joy.

"Jesse" James said shocked until Jesse hit him.

"Just be quite I'll handle this. Well now that Nurse Joy is finally here what would you like me to do for you" Jesse said as she still used her fake Nurse Joy voice.

"What we talked about on the phone a complete check-up of the Totodille" Professor Elm said.

"Um Totodille?" Both Jesse and James both said wondering what Pokémon that was until Meowth started freaking out as they saw a small blue tiny creature with light purple spikes on it's back.

"Oh silly me how could I have forgotten that I'll take it over to the Pokémon center Bye bye" Jesse said as she still used her fake Nurse Joy voice as she James and Meowth took off with the Totodille.

Thanks' Nurse Joy great to see you" Professor said still not looking up from his work.

Meanwhile back with Ash Misty and Brock they were still walking as they were all tired they finally saw a sign.

"Hey look what that sign say" Ash say's as he Misty and Brock saw a town.

"New Bark Town" Misty said happily.

"Alright" Ash said happily getting off the ground.

"Ash maybe will see another Pokémon just like the one we saw before" Misty said as Ash agreed. 

"Hey yeah" Ash said as he thought about the mysterious Pokémon.

"New Bark Town this way to the town where new beginnings blow yes our next adventure starts right here" Brock said as he read the sign.

"Where new beginnings blow I can almost hear the crowd for my first Johto League match. Oh yeah I'm ready" Ash said to himself and then he shouted out.

"What do you think he's ready for Brock?" Misty said.

"He's ready to overcome any obstacle so he can achieve his goal" Brock said.

"The journey starts now right Pikachu look out Johto League were on our way" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder.

"Ash you can't go to the Johto League not until you register first" Brock said as he held Ash in place.

"Oh yeah right" Ash said.

"Look out Johto League were going to register. Do you have any cash just in case they charge a fee?" Ash said happily until he had a thought.

"There's no fee you just sign up at the Pokémon center come on" Brock said as he started walking as Ash and Misty followed him.

"I bet there's a Nurse Joy at this Pokémon Center too" Misty said as Brock just started humming.

Finally Ash Misty and Brock made it to the Pokémon center.

"Oh Nurse Joy" Brock said like a love sick puppy.

"Chansey" A large pink Pokémon with a nurse hat said shocking Brock.

"Chansey you're not Nurse Joy?" Brock said confessed as Chansey clicked a button showing a screen as a video feed Nurse Joy as she was telling where she was and that she would be back at 2.

"Didn't she just say 2:00?" Misty said.

"Yeah it's already 3:30" Ash said.

"May aswell sit down" Misty said as she sat on a bench.

"Maybe she's running late" Ash said.

"We can't just wait around here and hope everything is ok don't you understand Nurse Joy could be in terrible danger let's go find her" Brock said.

"Whatever you say Brock?" Ash said.

Meanwhile as they left the Pokémon center they headed towards the lab and there they saw a lot of officers standing around along with Nurse Joy and Professor Elm.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Misty said.

"Hey Nurse Joy isn't the only familiar face here" Ash said as Brock's face started to heat up and he ran towards the person who was officer Jenny as he flirted with her but failed.

After that Ash Misty and Brock went into the lab to talk with Nurse Joy and Professor Elm.

"I'm afraid someone has stolen a Pokémon" Nurse Joy says sadly.

"Stolen a Pokémon" Ash Brock and Misty all yelled together.

"A new Trainers first Pokémon Totodille that poor girl not to mention another trainer is on his way to pick his first Pokémon" Officer Jenny says.

"Totodille?" Ash Misty and Brock all said wondering what kind of Pokémon that was.

"You see I was supposed to give this Totodille and this Cyndaquil to two new Pokémon trainers today" Professor Elm says as he holds up Cyndaquil.

"It's a Cyndaquil" Brock says excitedly.

"It's so cute" Misty says happily.

"Don't be alarmed this is normal behavior maybe I should explain more New Bark Trainer's get to choose 1 of 3 a Chikortia a grass type Pokémon or they can pick a Cyndaquil which is a fire type Pokémon or they can choose a Totodille a water type Pokémon" Professor Elm said holding two pictures.

"Awe a water type I would pick that one" Misty says.

"New trainers back home get to pick from either a Charmander or a Bulbasaur or Squirtle but I got Pikachu" Ash says to Professor Elm.

"Well if those were the Pokémon you got to choose from I'd say you come from Pallet Town" Professor Elm says.

"Yeah that's right I'm here to register for the Johto League" Ash says.

"So I'm guessing you know Professor Samuel Oak" Professor Elm says.

"Yeah Professor Oak gave me Pikachu and he's a really good friend of mine and he was over for dinner the other night" Ash say's.

"Yeah he sure is a great person have you ever met him yourself Professor Elm?" Brock asked.

"Of course I have met Professor Oak I was his top student I remember the first paper I gave him at the university a great paper about the amazing stuff about Pokémon a ground breaking work Professor Oak only gave me an A-" Professor Elm started talking.

As professor Elm was giving Brock a deep discussion on Professor Oak Ash and Misty stayed back to talk with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny while Misty tickled Cyndaquil Nurse Joy told them Professor Elm maybe a Hothead at sometimes but he does care about Pokémon.

"Nurse Joy the reason we came to find you is because I wanted to sign up for the Johto League" Ash said looking at Nurse Joy.

"Oh my I'm sorry I was supposed to be back at the Pokémon center at 2:00 but what happened at the lab I guess I just lost track of time" Nurse Joy said.

"I just feel bad for that trainer she is supposed to pick up her Totodille" Misty said sadly.

"Yeah I mean when i was suppose to get my first Pokémon I got so excited I hardly slept but I'm glad I got Pikachu" Ash said sheepishly.

"And that's when you slept in until 4:00" Misty said trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Officer Jenny I'll help you find that Totodille" Ash said.

"Will all help find and save that Totodille" Misty said getting excited.

Just then one of Officer Jenny's Officers came over and told them they didn't find any finger prints but they found foot prints so they plastered the foot prints and they let Officer Jenny's Pokémon a Growlithe to smell the foot prints and to track the matching smell.

Meanwhile with Team Rocket Jesse, James and Meowth all had ran far away and was now seating on a bench with the Totodille they stole which was attached to Jesse's hair as they tried to pull Totodille off her it was no luck.

After they gave up they decided to phone their boss but then they started to argue which attracted Officer Jenny, Ash, Misty and Brock.

They decided to have a battle which Ash sent out his Pikachu, Squirtle Bulbasaur and his Charizard which went up against Team Rocket's Pokémon in the end Team Rocket blasted into the sky and Totodille was now safe.

As they returned to the Pokémon Center Ash, Misty and Brock all noticed a tall guy with spiky blonde hair and he wore a red leather jacket and he had goggles on his head as he was talking to Professor Elm and Nurse Joy Ash, Misty and Brock decided to come over to tell Professor Elm they rescued Totodille.

"Hey Professor Elm were back with Totodille" Ash said as he held up Totodille who was doing alittle dance in Ash's arms.

"That's great to hear Ash oh before I forget I would like you three to meet Johnny Titan he's a new Pokémon trainer he's come to pick up his Cyndaquil" Professor Elm said.

"Hi there I'm Misty" Misty said as she waved toward me.

"Hey I'm Brock it's nice to meet you" Brock said toward me.

"Hi Johnny I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is Pikachu" Ash said toward me as he also pointed to his Pikachu.

"Hey" I said looking at the three people near me.

as I continued talking with Professor Elm and Ash, Brock and Misty Nurse Joy finally came out holding Cyndaquil.

"Here you go Johnny your Cyndaquil is fully healed and ready for battling" Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" I said as she handed over Cyndaquil to me.

"Now Johnny I have your Pokedex and your extra pokeballs along with Cyndaquil's pokeball" Professor Elm said handing me my Pokedex and my extra pokeballs along with Cyndaquil's pokeball.

"Thanks Professor Elms if you don't mind could I give my Cyndaquil a nickname you know so he knows he and I are friends" I said looking at Professor Elm.

"I don't see why not I have seen a lot of Pokémon trainers leave here with their Pokémon and they have given their Pokémon a nickname what name will you give Cyndaquil?" Professor Elm said.

"I was thinking calling my new Cyndaquil the nickname Blaze what do you think Cyndaquil do you like the name Blaze" I said to Cyndaquil who was still in my arms.

"Quil" Cyndaquil said excitedly as his back started to burst with flames which made me smile.

"I guess Blaze it is so welcome to the family" I said as Blaze aka Cyndaquil got more excited.

"Oh Ash Johnny before I forget you both need to register for the Johto League" Nurse Joy said.

"Ok Nurse Joy here's my Pokedex" I said handing my new Pokedex to Nurse Joy.

"Here you go Nurse Joy" Ash said as he handed his Pokedex to Nurse Joy.

As Ash and I waited for our Pokedex I was talking to my older sister and older brother while I also saw Ash Brock and Misty talking to another Professor named Professor Oak finally Nurse Joy came and gave us our Pokedex's back.

"So if you three are new to the Johto region I would be happy to travel with you guys so you don't get lost" I said.

"Thanks Johnny that would be perfect" Misty said.

"Yeah Johnny Thanks we would probably get lost" Brock said.

"Yeah Thanks" Ash said as his Pikachu agreed.

"Ok well the first Gym is in Violet city but we should go to cherrygrove city so we can get supplies and stuff" I said as Ash Brock and Misty agreed.

As we finally left the Pokémon center and said our goodbyes to Professor Elm and Nurse Joy we now started on our journey first stop Cherrygrove city and soon for Ash and I first Gym badges.

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **


	2. CHAPTER 2 DOUBLE TROUBLE HEADER

**CHAPTER: 2 DOUBLE TROUBLE HEADER**

**This is my first every Pokémon OC story this is the first part of a long Saga this story and others like this story will take place in season 3 of Pokémon during the Johto episodes all the way through Hoenn, and Sinnoh and Unova and even Kalos and my OC character Johnny Titan will be going around these five regions along with Ash and his friends from Brock and Misty in Johto. May Max and Brock in Hoenn. Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh. To Iris and Cilan in Unova. And finally Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in Kalos. I do not own anything about Pokémon or the characters I only own my OC characters and the nicknames I give my Pokémon please review unless your rude then don't review but if you have nice things to say or helpful advice I'm all ears now with that out of the way let the story begin.**

Everybody wants to be a mas-ter  
everybody wants to show their skills  
everybody wants to get there fas-ter  
Make their way to the top of the hill

each time you try

Your gonna get a little bit bet-ter  
Each step you climb  
It's one more step up the ladder

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
Be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto

Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to call their mark  
Stand alone in the victory circle  
Stick their claim where the music starts

Give it all you've got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot  
What you learn will come together

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new world we live in (live in, live in, live in)  
It's a whole new way to see (to see, to see, to see)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude (attitude, attitude)  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah

It's a whole new world we live in  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new way to see  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But 'cha still gotta catch em all  
And be the best that you can be  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Ohhh  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Yeah  
(Do-do-do-do-do-do)  
Pokémon Johto!

"After meeting some new Pokémon in New Bark Town Ash and his friends and their new traveling friend Johnny Titan there on their way to Violet city so Ash and Johnny can compete in their first Johto League badge" The Narrator said.

"I sure am glad we got to see a real life Totodille" Ash said.

"Yeah and Johnny your Cyndaquil is the cutest Pokémon I have ever seen" Misty said as she was agreeing with Ash.

"Thanks Misty I'm sure Blaze likes being around his new friend's" I said as I was walking beside Brock.

"To bad we didn't get to see a Chikorita" Brock said happily.

"You know my older siblings both have a Totodille and a Chikorita but they both evolved to their final evolution stages" I said.

"Really" Misty said looking at me.

"That's cool I wouldn't mind seeing their evolution stages" Ash said.

As we kept walking Pikachu looked around and started getting our attention making us all look at Pikachu.

"What the matter Pikachu?" Ash said confused until we all noticed a girl standing wearing a white baseball cap with black stripes and a yellow jacket with black stripes.

"Were going to train hard. Hit hard. And knock everybody out of the box. Were in the big leagues and were playing hard ball" The girl said.

"What is that girl doing?" Misty said.

"Idk maybe she's using baseball talk to confuse her opponent" I said with a grin.

"1, 2, 3 strikes their out the other side has retired and Chikorita wins the game" the girl said.

"Chika" The girls Chikorita said happily after winning.

"Chikorita the Pokémon champion pulls out another amazing 9th inning win the fans are going wild" The girl said as she kept on talking baseball.

"Hey a Chikorita" Misty said.

"Cool" Brock said.

"Hey let's see what the Pokedex has to say" Ash said as he and I pulled out our Pokedex's and pointed it toward Chikorita.

"**Chikortia the leaf Pokémon Chikorita releases a sweet relaxing fragrant ****from the leaf on its head"** Both Ash and I's Pokedex's said.

"That little head band on it's head makes Chikorita even more sporty don't you think" Misty said.

"I bet that girl is just starting out as a Pokémon trainer and she got her Chikorita at New Bark Town from Professor Elm" Brock said.

"Well let's see what attacks it uses" Ash said as a Rattata popped out of a bush to battle the girls Chikorita.

"Taking the field for the visitors is Rattata. And up now from the home team it's the vegetation sensation. The grass type that will mow the competition down. The one the only Chikorita. It's game time" The girl said as she was cheering on her Pokémon.

"Chika" Chikorita said.

The Chikorita smiled as the girl said, "Play ball! Tackle attack, now!"

Chikorita charged forward as it tried to tackle Rattata, who dodged the attack.

The girl said, "And the first one slows in the dirt but Chikorita's just warming up. The next one coming straight down the playing field." Chikorita charged again and this time, it landed a direct hit on Rattata, knocking it out.

"Perfect strike! Chikorita's smoking tackle attack knock Rattata right out of the box! This game is over!" Exclaimed the girl as she took out a Pokeball from her jacket and tossed it at the Rattata, capturing it.

The girl cheered as she said, "Another win for Team Casey! Will the fans please rise and salute Casey and Chikorita by singing their victory song."

"We all love Electabuzz no other teams the same the players charge the field and electrify the game they pitch and catch and run so quick there baseball bats are thunder sticks there power hitters do the trick Electabuzz are favorite pick we love their yellow colors and there black stripes are the best Electabuzz is better then the rest YAY" The girl sang her victory song.

When she had finished singing her song, she returned her Chikorita to its Pokeball and turned around, scaring Ash, Misty and Brock but she never scared me.

She gave us this weird stare that lasted for a few seconds and then, she sprinted towards us like a crazy person screaming.

She stopped right in front of Ash and she said.

"I don't believe it! An honest to goodness Pikachu" She picked up Pikachu from Ash's shoulder and hugged him before she said.

"I just love its shocking yellow coat. Your Pikachu's a grand slam."

Ash walked up to her and said, "Be careful. That's a high voltage Pikachu."

The girl said, "Do you think it will really shock me? What a blast! I always wonder what that's like. Come on, Pikachu. Turn on the juice."

Before Ash could stop Pikachu, he used his Thunderbolt attack on the two trainers, electrocuting them.

"Bad idea..." Muttered the girl

"I tried to warn you." Ash said,

The girl replied, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it." Ash said.

Ash soon fell down Misty said "I think he's grounded"

"And that's why Boy's and Girl's you should never go near an Electric type Pokémon when it uses an Electric type move." I said with a grin.

Later, we managed to get Ash and the girl to get up and we all headed over to the trees where the girl introduced herself to us.

"My name's Casey. I'm a huge baseball fan and I just became a Pokémon trainer." Casey said with a smile.

"We really like your Chikorita. Did you get it from Professor Elm?" Brock said.

Casey nodded and said, "I sure did.

"Brock looked at Ash and said, "See? I told you."

"I come from Pallet Town and my name's Ash Ketchum" Ash said as he introduced himself first.

"And my name's Brock" Brock said as he introduced himself second.

"Everyone calls me Misty" Misty said exactly.

"And I'm from New Bark Town and the name's Johnny I just got my first Pokémon from Professor Elm aswell" I said with a smile.

"Please to make your acutance" Casey said as she tipped her had to us.

"Pika" Pikachu said happy as he to introduce himself.

"Oh I'm just crazy about yellow Pokémon. Especially with stripes. That's why I think your Pikachu is so adorable. I wish I can have my own Electabuzz. Someday, I may even have a whole team of beautiful yellow Pokémon, all of them with stripes." Casey said as she looked like she was dreaming about Pokémon that are yellow with black stripes.

"How come you like yellow and stripes so much, Casey?" Ash asked Casey.

"My family's been rooting for the Electabuzz for three generations." Casey said.

"That's impressive my older sister cheers for the Electabuzz team which makes my older brother always argue with her sometimes I wonder if I'm the only calm person in my family" I said as Casey got excited about hearing about another fan.

"Wow another Electabuzz fan that so awesome what does your older sister think of the Electabuzz team?" Casey said looking at me.

"Well my sister say's their compassionate about baseball not to mention my older sister's Beedrill really gets into the game my older brother even got stung by my sister's Beedrill when he insulted the Electabuzz team" I said as I laughed alittle remeber when my older brother got stung.

"You mean the Electabuzz baseball team?" Ash asked.

Casey nodded and Ash asked again, "But don't the Electabuzz finish in last place?"

Casey said, "This season is going to be different! This year, they're going to win the series!"

"Well that's a positive attitude" I said but I could hear Ash slowly start to laugh.

"No way! The Electabuzz will be creamed by teams like the Magikarp and the Starmie." Ash said as he laughed.

As Ash kept laughing he never saw me waving my arms around signaling him to be quiet.

"You quit saying bad things about the Electabuzz! They are going to beat everybody!" Casey said.

"The Electabuzz couldn't beat an egg." Ash said.

As the two continued to argue on about the baseball team Casey seemed to finally snap.

"We're going to settle this in a Pokémon battle! Nobody gets away with insulting my favorite team!" Casey said.

"But you don't stand a chance against me. I'm an experienced trainer!" Ash said.

"I don't care how much experienced you are! Nobody makes fun of the team family roots, especially a little wimp who knows zero about baseball and even less about Pokémon!" Casey exclaimed.

"Alright! You're on!" Ash then exclaimed

"Let's have a three-on-three Pokémon battle!" Casey said.

"I don't have to use all of my three." Ash said with a smirk.

"She's new at this, Ash! Don't be too tough on her!" Brock said.

"Try going nice and easy ok Ash" I said.

"But hurry up! We got to get to Violet City!" Misty said

"Don't worry, Misty. It won't take me very long to win this one." Ash replied.

As Casey started off with her Pidgey, "A Pidgey. Boy that takes me back. I remember..." Ash said,

"Quit babbling and start battling will ya! Casey exclaimed"

Ash tossed out his first Pokeball and it was Charizard who came out.

"Ash is going to battle her with Charizard" Brock said shocked about Ash's first choice.

"I think this games going to be a shutout" Misty said as she too was shocked about Ash's first choice.

"I don't think this is what I meant when I told Ash to go nice and easy" I said as Brock and Misty both agreed with me.

Looking back at the battle, Casey had ordered Pidgey to use a Quick Attack but it ended badly as Pidgey bounced off of Charizard's belly and Charizard merely snorted, knocking out Pidgey immediately.

Returning Pidgey, Casey took out her next Pokeball and she called out her Rattata.

"Alright, Rattata! Keep your eye on the Charizard and take it out with a Tackle attack!" Casey exclaimed

As Rattata charged into Charizard, it bounced off of his belly and fainted.

Finally, Casey called out her last Pokémon, Chikorita. As Chikorita wrapped Charizard's neck with its Vine Whip.

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower. But try to go easy on it." Ash said.

As Charizard shot out a small fireball, Chikorita ducked down but the leaf on her head caught fire and it removed its vines from Charizard as it ran around before fainting.

"Chikorita is unable to battle! Ash wins the match!" Brock said.

Casey fell to her knees.

"I can't believe it was a total shutout. Chikorita, return." Casey said as she returned her Chikorita to its Pokeball.

"Cheer up; you gave it your best shot, Casey." Brock said.

"Yeah Casey you did really well but to be fair Ash did warn you that he had more experience then you" I said smiling at Casey.

"You played a great match. Especially for a rookie." Misty said

Misty's right. And now that's its over, let's shake and be friends." Ash said as he extended his hand out to Casey.

But the opposite of what Ash thought happened; Casey got up and ran off as she started crying.

"Hey guy's I'm going to go after Casey and make she's ok why don't you three see if you can cut her off" I said to Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Ok Johnny" Ash, Brock and Misty all said as they saw me run after Casey.

As I ran after Casey to try and catch up to her I started to call out her name as soon as that didn't work I kept walking finally I came towards a Baseball stadium.

"Well isn't this ironically funny I try to find a Pokémon trainer who loves baseball and instead I find a baseball stadium" I said as I walked into the Stadium and I find Brock and Misty sitting in the dugout while Ash and Casey are battling on the baseball field.

"Oh hey Johnny I'm glad you finally found us Casey wanted to challenge Ash again and he accepted" Misty said.

"Well that's good let's just hope ash doesn't use his Charizard" I said.

"This time, things are going to be different, Ash!" Exclaimed the Electabuzz fan.

"The only thing that's going to be different is that this time, you're going to wind up overdue!" Ash smirked and said.

"You're not going to beat me let me tell you something Mr. all star trainer don't think you're a hall of famer just because you beaten me one time" Casey said.

"Ya that's the spirit Casey" Brock said as he stood up with a fist pump as Misty and I looked at him in shock.

"Uh Brock aren't we suppose to be on Ash's side" Misty said.

"I usually root for the underdog because the underdog is usually Ash" Brock said.

"I didn't think of that destroy him Casey" Misty said as she stood up and cheered.

"Go Casey" Brock said as he raised his fist again to cheer.

"Come on Ash go easy on her ok no showing off" I said as Brock and Misty looked at me and wondered why I didn't cheer for Casey.

"Some friends they are at least Johnny is cheering for my side" Ash muttered to himself.

As Ash and Casey started their battle everything was going good but until machines started appearing on the field as the machines were heading for Ash's Pikachu and Casey's Chikorita.

They then ended up flying into the arms of 2 people and a cat Pokémon call Meowth that Brock and Misty had informed me that they were bad guys called Team Rocket who stole people's Pokémon.

"This is for trying to steal Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" Casey said and with a swing of its leaf, Chikorita launched a few leaves at Team Rocket giving them cuts.

Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" Ash said as Pikachu leaped up in the air as he discharged a Thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket.

After Team Rocket got blasted away Casey, Ash, Misty, Brock and I all said our goodbyes as Casey went one way down the path and Ash, Brock, Misty and I all started to head our own path heading toward Cherrygrove City and getting even closer to Violet City for Ash and I's first Johto League Gym Badge.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
